Antiperspirant compositions have become a staple in the personal hygiene routine for many people. These compositions, unlike deodorants, have the added benefit of helping to combat wetness. While wetness is generally harmless, there are social stigmas associated with underarm sweat and feelings of uncleanliness. Various antiperspirant compositions and methods of making are known in the art. Some examples are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,417,964; 5,490,979; 5,603,925; 5,733,534; 5,833,964; 5,972,319; 6,338,840; 6,682,749; 6,752,982; 7,452,526; 8,187,578; 2007/0092541; 2009/0269292; and WO 02/053109. Recently, antiperspirant compositions labeled as clinical strength have become very popular. Providing solid stick antiperspirant compositions having increased wetness protection, which may be desirable for marketing under a clinical strength label, is therefore desirable. Solid stick antiperspirant compositions can be particularly challenging to improve, as many stick type antiperspirant composition contain wax concentrations greater than 10% w/w. As wax concentration increases, wetness protection may decrease as waxes tend to impede water flow into the antiperspirant composition during a sweat event. The use of polar waxes (e.g., stearyl alcohol) may further compound this problem as polar waxes may bind to the antiperspirant active. Soft solid antiperspirant compositions, which typically have lower wax concentrations than solid stick antiperspirant compositions, tend to be better in this regard due to the lower wax concentrations.
There is then room for improvement with respect to the effectiveness of solid stick antiperspirant compositions. Further, there is room for improvement to methods of making solid stick antiperspirant compositions. Still further, there is room to improve the wetness protection of solid stick antiperspirant compositions to more closely approach that of soft solid antiperspirant compositions.